


wait forever

by birdkeeper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdkeeper/pseuds/birdkeeper
Summary: "Do ya love me too, Hanzo?"





	wait forever

**Author's Note:**

> oof

Hanzo inhales sharply at the initial push of Jesse's cock into him. The cowboy leans forward and rubs his shoulders in an effort to make him relax, pushing in further, inch by inch until he bottoms out with a deep sigh. "Ya good?"

"Hah. Give me a moment." Hanzo exhales. They've done this enough times (the archer supposed he should be past it by now) but the burning sensation always took him a minute to adjust to. Once he's settled, he reaches behind him and softly brushes Jesse's clothed thigh, turning his head as best he could and nodding. He couldn't see it, but the cowboy smiled slightly and brought his hands back down to Hanzo's hips.

When Jesse began moving, he started out slow- long, drawn-out thrusts- to test the waters, so to speak. Hanzo tried to move his hips, prompt the cowboy to go faster, but Jesse only laughed and held him in place, fucking him with those torturously slow movements. The archer gave a disgruntled noise in protest however did not act to change anything. McCree rolled his hips notably harder and grunted, grabbing a handful of Hanzo's ass in his flesh hand and started squeezing repeatedly. He took the hiss he got in response as a good thing and continued, the same long thrusts driving the older man crazy.

Suddenly, Jesse pulled out without warning. Hanzo gave a questioning hum and the cowboy gave a guilty laugh, reaching forward to pet the archer's long hair. "My bad, Han. Got a li'l carried away, didn't I?" he admitted, guiding his cock back to line up with Hanzo's hole. "Ya ready? We're gonna do it proper this time."

The archer swallowed nervously, feeling his dick twitch at the smooth, low tone of Jesse's voice. Steadying himself, he craned his neck and nodded to the younger man, chewing gently on his bottom lip. McCree chuckled, deep and hearty as he pushed the head of his cock into Hanzo's ass, the smaller man biting down harder from the burn of being stretched. His cock doesn't even slide in all the way before Jesse snaps his hips forward quickly. Hanzo squawked, blindly swinging his arms out in front of him for something to grab onto. He grasps at a pillow and clutched it for dear life, stuffing some of the cushion into his mouth to muffle his shouts as Jesse starts to thrust. Correction- Jesse starts to thrust _properly_ , fast and hard and deep just how he knows Hanzo loves it. The cowboy rakes his short nails through the archer's locks, tugging occasionally and feeling Hanzo tense around him each time.

"Y'know, Han, if ya want this to keep on, ya jus'-"

Hanzo twitched. He knew where this was going, they'd been having the same conversation for weeks and he was appalled that Jesse would try to initiate it during _sex,_ of all things. In an attempt to halt it before it progressed, the older man let out an obnoxiously loud moan, however it only served to spur Jesse on. He started from the beginning again: "Ya want this to-"

McCree couldn't have picked a worse time to slam directly into his prostate. The archer tipped his head back and _howled_ , his toes curling, his ass clenching around Jesse's dick. Hanzo bucks his hips back to meet the thrusts, crying out each time Jesse brushed his sweet spot. "Oh- my-!"

 _Smack._ His words were cut short as Jesse clapped his flesh hand over his mouth and used his prosthetic to pull his head back by his hair. The Shimada winced, feeling a few of his long, dark strands tear out of his scalp and get caught between Jesse's metal joints. "I'm startin' to think yer doin' this on purpose, Han," he purred into the archer's ear, his hips stilled completely save for a few involuntary twitches. "Ya gonna listen t'me?"

Silence. Hanzo nodded, letting out a groan. Jesse's palm effectively muffled it.

"Good boy," he praised, untangling his fingers from Hanzo's hair in favor of petting him. "Now then. Ya been beatin' round the bush a while now, an'... I guess I jus' want a straight answer from ya, Han-"

Hanzo's eyes widened. _He really is trying to do this during sex,_ he thinks to himself, his face curling up in disgust, however Jesse had probably only felt his nose twitch. The archer tried to focus on literally _anything_ else; a moth hovering outside of the window, the little flashing LED on the control panel next to the door, the bottle of red wine on his desk-

"What I'm sayin' is that I really like ya- love ya, even. And it ain't jus' the sex-"

His datapad screen lighting up with a message from Angela, how the old wallpaper had curled up in the corners of the room, his casualwear strewn across the floor-

"Do ya love me too, Hanzo?"

_Fuck._

In honesty, he does love him back- he wants to tell Jesse that he loves him too- but his conscience is screaming, his mind is working against him. The archer suddenly became painfully aware of Jesse's cock inside him, and the cowboy's hand comes away from his mouth, his calloused fingertips brushing Hanzo's cheek. He tries to say something, _anything,_ but his words catch in his throat and he can only make a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

"Please, Hanzo? C'mon," Jesse begs, leaning down, pressing his chest against the archer's back. His flesh hand drifts lower until he's cupping one of the Shimada's pecs, teasing the nipple with his thumb and feeling it grow firm and perky under his touch. "You could have me- any time you wanted, any place and we could do it however you want. Just- please, Hanzo-"

Hanzo let out a long breath and tipped his head forwards. "I don't know, Jesse." he sighed. "I'm just... I don't know."

The cowboy cocked an eyebrow. "Still?"

"I'm sorry."

Hanzo gasped as he felt Jesse pull out, craning his neck to see the cowboy rip the condom off himself and throw it to the floor, the mess of latex, lube and pre making an audible splat when they hit the wooden boards. McCree hastily stuffed his cock back into his pants and zipped up his fly, making his way over to the door. "I won't wait forever." he stated, leaving before Hanzo could say a word in protest.

The archer didn't try to get up for ten minutes. When he finally stood, his legs almost gave out and he had to lean on the wall for support to make his way over to his desk. His ass hurt, his cock was almost fully soft and his head ached. With a grunt he collapsed onto his chair, reaching across the desk for his datapad so he could respond to the doctor's message. He typed out his response, hit 'send' and poured himself a glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> bird-keeper.tumblr.com (nsfw)


End file.
